Niña
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Un trauma de la niñez, una vida de martirio y sufrimiento inspirado en las canciones "La niña" de Aventura y "niña" de la 5a. Estación Un two-shot
1. La niña

**Este es un two-shot inspirado en dos canciones la primera es la niña de Aventura**

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son de Masashi Kishimoto (él sabrá lo que hace con ellos) y la canción es propiedad del grupo aventura._

"**La niña"**

_Cuando yo tenía nueve años era inocente, mis padres decían que yo era un angelito, me portaba bien, era amable con los demás, no le hacía ningún mal a nadie y entonces me pregunto ¿qué hice yo para merecer eso?. Nunca pude comprender las razones de lo que pasó. Hoy sabrán mi desgracia. Ino Yamanaka._

Era cerca de la media noche, una niña se encontraba durmiendo tan profundo que sólo algo muy ruidoso podría despertarla. Era tan inocente tenía tan sólo 9 años, no sabía muchas cosas de la vida y entre esas cosas estaba lo que le pasaría, ella no sabía que había personas malas en este mundo. Nadie sabía quién había sido, ni cómo fue que entró lo único que sabían es que hizo el mal y luego se esfumó. No había pistas ni un rastro que lo delatara sólo sabían que pasó porque la niña estaba ahí y el daño estaba hecho. Cualquiera podría haber sido Konoha, no era muy segura que digamos.

_**La niña duerme tan profundo solo un fuego o un disparo la puede despertar. Tan inocente apenas tiene 9 años y mañana quizás no entenderá Que un extraño en su cama toco su cuerpecito con malicia y sin piedad. Ella no entiende que hay personas en la vida que se animan solo para hacer maldad.**_

_**¿Y quién diablos fue? Un desgraciado sin corazón. ¿Díganme como entró? Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta. Solo saben que hizo el daño y se marchó.**_

Al día siguiente la niña se despertó y con dificultad se levantó, para después encontrarse una escena terrorífica, había mucha sangre en su cama y tenía un profundo dolor en su pancita, asustada llamó a sus padres los cuales al llegar se imaginaron lo peor. Llamaron a la policía para hacer la denuncia y sus padres estaban hablando con un policía. Su madre estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y su padre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras ella no sabía que pasaba sólo sabía que estada manchada de sangre y le dolía su pancita, su joven e inocente mente no sabía lo que había pasado sólo sabía que era algo malo.

_**El día siguiente un oficial les preguntaba a sus padres como fue que sucedió. La madre sufre y el padre pensativo no habían huellas de aquel que la violó.**_

_**La niña llora se imagina que ayer mientras dormía algo malo le pasó. Más ver sangrero en su ropa, policías en su cuarto y un poquito de dolor.**_

La historia se difundió y toda la prensa de Japón estaba siguiendo el caso, habían muchas interrogantes y ninguna pista. La sociedad del pequeño pueblo de Konoha estaba conmocionada, era un crimen terrible no se explicaban ¿cómo alguien podría hacer esto? Sólo había que mirar a la pequeña Ino Yamanaka para saber que era un angelito, con su pelo rubio, sus cachetes rellenitos, sus ojos azules y su inocencia. Sólo tenía 9 años y estaba pasando por ese martirio.

_**¿Y quién diablos fue? Un desgraciado sin corazón. ¿Díganme como entro? Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta. Solo saben que hizo el daño y se marchó.**_

_**Como es posible que alguien pueda hacer daño a un angelito de dios? La niña solo tenía 9 años y un malvado la violó. Aquí les traigo otra historia a la gente y esta no es de amor Es un mensaje, es una anécdota triste que hoy convierto en canción.**_

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña tenía un trauma tan profundo que por las noches era casi imposible dormir. Ya no era la misma, su sonrisa se había perdido, su alegría e inocencia se marcharon y no dejaron rastro, todos aquellos que la conocían sentían una profunda tristeza por la niña y sus padres. Y esta noche tortuosa las pesadillas la herían profundamente y le hacían imposible dormir. A las tres de la mañana entre lágrimas por fin logra conciliar el sueño.

_**Pasaron meses y la niña con su trauma se le hace difícil dormir. No se divierte y sus muñecas tienen polvo, ya no juega nadie la ve reír.**_

_**Y otra noche de martirio, pesadillas del pasado que la hacen sufrir, Ya son las 3 de la mañana y la niña en llanto se duerme por fin.**_

La niña acababa de lograr conciliar el sueño, cuando una figura emergió de las sombras. Era el mismo desgraciado que la había lastimado tan profundamente. Pero eso era imposible, sus padres habían contratado un nuevo sistema de seguridad ¿cómo había logrado entrar? Nadie se imaginaba cómo lo había conseguido y es que él no había entrado, él ya estaba ahí. Pero esta vez algo le salió mal, la niña despertó cuando iba a la mitad y vió un rostro familiar

-Papá ¿qué estás haciendo?

_**Y volvió. El mismo desgraciado sin corazón**_

_**Pero como de nuevo entró? No se imaginan como lo hizo**_

_**Nunca hubo una puerta abierta Y esta vez la niña despertó**_

_**¿Papi que tú haces?**_

Y si antes Ino Yamanaka había sufrido ahora iba a ser peor, Inoichi Yamanaka , era un bastardo enfermizo que logró destrozar a su pequeño retoño, su vida a partir de ese momento, fue el peor de los infiernos y, al final, _La flor se marchitó antes de siquiera florecer…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Lamentablemente la gran mayoría de los casos de violación infantil son cometidos por personas cercanas al niño(a) padres, tíos, padrastros, amigos de los padres, etc.**

**Una muy triste historia, no hay dudas, Muchos de nosotros desearíamos que esto sólo sea ficción, pero, lamentablemente cada día ocurren con más frecuencia historias similares.**

**¡Dejen un Review si están en contra de esto!**


	2. niña

**Mi hermano está dormido así que aproveché para entrar un momentito XD Y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este Two-shot.**

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción es propiedad de la 5ª estación._

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y tengo 16 años y hace unos tres años que vivo sola en esta pocilga a la que llamo casa en la que sólo hay pocas cosas. Lo único que tengo para entretenerme es mi imaginación y el vacío de mí alrededor. Soy alguien muy retraída, hace muchos años que no comparto mis sueños y anhelos con alguien. Para mí no existe ningún límite y muchas aventuras están esperándome ahí afuera, si tan sólo pudiera ir por ellas…

_**Hay una niña solo en su habitación jugando con el aire **_

_**Y su imaginación no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos **_

_**Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero.**_

Hace mucho que ya no existe ninguna motivación en mi vida. Los sueños y esperanzas rotas siguen ahí, pero yo no puedo hacerles caso. Trabajo como prostituta en el burdel "Kunoichi", y la verdad no sé ni por qué continúo con vida. Lo único que sé es que tengo que reírme y hablar con los "clientes" pero no me pregunten por qué… eso ni yo misma lo sé.

_**Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**_

Mire hacia donde mire solo veo dolor, el dolor de la inocencia que mi padre me robó hace mucho tiempo, el dolor de la confianza que mi madre traicionó, el dolor del desamparo de quedar sola entre el mar de personas que hay en el mundo, el dolor de mi dignidad mancillada… sólo el dolor.

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir **_

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**_

Mis sueños y esperanzas se esfumaron hace ya tanto tiempo que ya ni los recuerdo. Muchas veces en el pasado deseé que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que sólo fuera una muy real pesadilla de mi joven y tierna mente. Ya ni sé porque sigo viviendo, me doy asco a mí misma, ah... ya recordé… sólo vivo por inercia. Deseando que un día al caminar por la calle, mi vida se extinga tan repentinamente que no deje huella. Mucho tiempo he pasado hundida en la obscuridad del dolor y en el frío de la ausencia de amor. El único calor para mi alma era el de la soledad, porque si no dejo estar a nadie conmigo, nadie podrá destruir mi mundo, mi frágil burbuja en la cual doy rienda suelta a mis tristes sentimientos.

_**Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad **_

_**El calor más cercano era el de la soledad tiene tanto miedo **_

_**A que puedan entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad.**_

He pasado tanto tiempo sumida en la inercia que ya ni siquiera me detengo a pensar al hacer las cosas, es como si yo fuera un títere el cual ríe cuando se lo piden, habla cuando se lo piden y se desnuda cuando se lo pide… el titiritero todo aquel que tenga el dinero y desee gastarlo. Lo mires por donde lo mires sólo hay dolor y falsedad, y yo no puedo hacer nada… sólo soy otra espectadora viendo como pasa mi vida, en manos de lo que quieran hacer conmigo.

_**Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**_

Ya no hay sueños ni esperanzas, ya no hay frágil burbuja, Sólo me queda esperar a que alguien se apiade de mi alma y me conceda el fin a este dolor. Hace tanto tiempo que no logro conseguir sueños y esperanzas, a veces sólo deseo que me acaben de una vez y no tener que ir muriendo lentamente.

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir **_

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**_

Otro día más con las falsas sonrisas y siendo como una muñequita a la que manejan sin que ella pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo. Otro día viviendo el recuerdo de todas las traiciones que he sufrido. Otro día con el fantasma del pasado a mi alrededor, riéndose de mí, observando como muero lentamente y me prometo que este será el último… como todos los días.

_**Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**_

Ya no me queda nada así que ¿para qué molestarme siquiera en seguir con mi existencia? ¿Por qué no le hago un favor al mundo y desaparezco para siempre? Si es que acaso existe algún dios allá arriba ¿de qué me puede culpar? Si mucho me he mantenido pero este dolor es insoportable y ya no lo soporto más… Muchas veces rogué por compasión a mi "padre", a mi "madre", a mi "novio" Sai, a mis "amigos", al mundo entero, a dios y a la muerte y ninguno de ellos me otorgó ni un poquito.

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir **_

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**_

Me dicen que no lo haga… que tengo una vida por delante… que aún no sé lo que es vivir. Pero ¿acaso no pueden comprender, que a lo largo de estos últimos 7 años he vivido más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar? ¿Qué harían ellos si estuvieran en mi lugar? Si nunca han pasado por lo que yo he tenido que afrontar desde que era tan sólo una _niña_ entonces su opinión no tiene ningún valor.

_**Niña no, no, no**_

Mi vida se está acabando y yo sé que nadie lo impediría aunque pudieran, estoy a un paso de caer en el precipicio en el cual me ahogaré junto con todas mis penas. No temas, si es que alguna vez te preocupaste por mí, ten por seguro que voy a ir a un lugar mejor… un lugar en el cual pueda volver a iniciar otra vez, un lugar donde mis estigmas acaben. Muerte… es el único descanso para mi alma atormentada.

_**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Lo siento si me entusiasmé mucho con el dolor de Ino pero es que es como si la estuviera viendo, es como si pudiera estirar la mano y sentir el dolor que ella sufrió. Que incluso estoy escribiendo esto con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Es triste ver como la vida de alguien se extingue poco a poco y tan sólo por confiar en la gente equivocada (ya bájale 2 al drama).**_

_**Buenooo… por si no le entendieron muy bien ahí les va la clase de personas que traicionaron a Ino:**_

_**Su "padre": Un violador**_

_**Su "madre": Siempre supo lo que hizo su padre.**_

_**Sus "amigas": La traicionaron, y contaron sus secretos.**_

_**Su "novio": La inició en la prostitución.**_

_**Cada año muchas jovencitas caen en las garras del dolor… no juzgues, no sabes si el día de mañana le pase esto a ti o alguien a quien conozcas.**_

_**ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW**_


End file.
